


Whipped Cream

by Bionerd2Point0



Series: JayTim Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Day 1 - Chef/Baker AU, Established Relationship, Jason is opening a restaurant, JayTimWeek2020, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, That's it, Wall Sex, no food was involved in the making of this fic, they christen the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionerd2Point0/pseuds/Bionerd2Point0
Summary: Jason is opening his very own restaurant with him as the Executive Chef. The kitchen renovations have just been completed, and he invites Tim over to check it out… And maybe a few other things too.(Smut. That’s all this is)
Relationships: Roy Harper/Koriand'r (Mentioned), Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765741
Comments: 14
Kudos: 149
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, Feriswheel, my darling, my bae, you are amazing. She has been such a huge help while I threw these fics together, even if we weren’t talking about the fics at all. Everyone send her hearts, cuz she deserves the world for entertaining my crazy!!
> 
> Secondly, hi! I wasn’t planning on participating in JTW, but then I got bitten by the plot bunny and it spawned several demon children and here we are. These fics were for fun, more than anything else, but there’s two or three that I’m honestly pretty proud of. This has been the most stressful 40 days of my life, but the end of this week marks the end of the stress (I’m getting married! Among other things haha) and writing these has been a nice escape. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Tim's back slammed into the wall with the combined weight of himself and Jason, forcing him to let out a grunt. He couldn't find it in him to care about the small sting of pain. Not with how Jason was kissing him like a man possessed. 

Jason ground his hips into Tim's, pressing their erections together while he groped Tim's ass hard through his jeans. Pressing down into the touch, Tim gasped for breath against Jason's mouth. He moaned brokenly at the press of fingers against the seam of his jeans, cursing the layer of fabric for separating them. 

Jason must have read his mind, because a moment later, he was resting his weight against Tim again, keeping their mouths engaged in another rough kiss. His newly-freed hands worked at the fastenings of Tim's jeans. As soon as Jason got them unzipped, he yanked the pants and briefs down in one smooth motion. 

They caught just past the curve of Tim's ass, stopped by the spread of his legs around Jason's waist and leaving his cock still trapped in the tent of fabric. Jason fumbled around for a second, doing something Tim couldn't care less about because the new position took away the blessed relief of friction, making him whine. 

Something crinkled in the background, and Jason cursed against his lips before cold-slick fingers probed against his hole. 

"Shit,” he said, breaking away from the kiss. “Warn a guy next time."

Jason just laughed, the asshole, and dove back in to bite at his lip while those cold fingers kept circling his hole.

One pressed in, hooking just behind his rim and tugging playfully, teasing at what was to come. Two quick thrusts and then that one finger became two, moving steadily and forcing Tim to open up. 

He whimpered at the stretch and outright groaned when they started scissoring. Jason sure as hell wasn't wasting time tonight.

Tim rocked back, panting for breath, feeling grateful Jason had moved to suck a brilliant hickey against his throat, letting him breathe. Using Jason's shoulders to pull himself up higher and give Jason a better angle, he cried out when three fingers jabbed punishingly against his prostate. They circled inside him slowly, making his cock jerk within its confines, and he aborted a thrust when it just pulled his cock in the wrong direction instead of giving him  _ relief _ . 

Jason stretched his fingers inside Tim one final time and then pulled out entirely, much to Tim's displeasure. Deprived of the friction he so desperately needed, he pulled at Jason's hair until the other pulled off his neck to kiss him. He could feel Jason fumbling beneath him, tugging his pants down and pulling himself free. Despite knowing what was coming, the first glorious slide off that cock between his cheeks startled an embarrassing squeak out of him. 

The head of Jason's cock caught on his rim and he applied a steady increase in pressure until the head popped in, making Tim groan. Jason, the bastard, stopped there, palming each of Tim's cheeks and spreading him open, making him  _ feel _ the stretch. Thrusting in and out, the head barely breached Tim over and over before he snapped his hips in _ hard _ and ground their pelvises together. 

"Yes," Tim hissed, letting his head thunk back against the wall. 

"Christ, babybird. So fucking tight," Jason murmured against his collar bone, hips shifting in tiny movements that felt amplified inside him. 

" _ Please _ , Jay." Tim tried to rock forward, tried to get some kind of friction inside himself. "Please please please! I need—oh!"

Jason moved deep and slow, making Tim feel every inch of him. It was everything he needed and nothing he wanted, and it left Tim  _ writhing _ against Jason. 

A snap of hips ended the torture, and Jason truly starting to fuck him against the wall. 

"Forward, forward," Tim panted out, but Jason seemed to understand and shifted his grip to change the angle, cock dragging against his front wall and—"Fuck! Yes, there!"—right against his prostate. 

The slapping of flesh echoed in the room, punctuated by Tim's high keening and Jason's grunts, both of which were becoming increasingly breathless. 

"So close," Jason moaned into his ear, one hand releasing his ass to fight with the clothes still restraining Tim's cock. 

One pump of Jason's fist around him and Tim was gone. Mouth open in a soundless cry, his body tensed up as he spilled over Jason's hand.

Jason followed moments later, hips stuttering as Tim's clenching blew away the last of his restraint and rhythm. 

Tim came out of his post-orgasmic haze still pinned against the wall with Jason inside him. He was distantly glad they hadn't ended up in a heap on the floor. 

Jason was breathing heavily against his shoulder, slowly softening inside of him. Threading his fingers through Jason's hair, Tim stroked softly and reveled in the closeness while they both caught their breath. 

Eventually, Jason shifted and slipped the rest of the way out, pulling back enough to look Tim over. 

"You good?"

"Yeah," Tim said, smiling. 

Carefully easing his legs down, Jason helped Tim find his feet since his knees still felt weak. Cum was starting to slide out of him, making its way down the curve of his ass towards his thigh, and Tim regretted not bringing a plug to keep it in a little longer. This was a memory worth preserving.

"So," he started, working on fixing his pants and underwear, ignoring the cum leaking out of him, "do we christen the dining room next?"

Jason shot him a startled look from where he was zipping up his own pants. "Uh, I'm pretty sure Roy and Kori already beat us to it. Besides," he fastened the button on his jeans, "this will be where I spend all my time anyways."

Tim looked around the pristine kitchen and couldn't help but think it looked like Jason's heaven. "True. And I'm sure you'll come up with some  _ delicious _ creations," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Jason snorted. "As if you haven't tried them all already." 

"Hey, maybe it'll taste different in your very own kitchen, Executive Chef Jason."

"Yeah yeah, quit teasing me." Jason mussed his hair roughly before sliding his arm over Tim's shoulders. "How's about you and me head home? Take a shower, cuddle, maybe even get some sleep in that big bed of yours?"

"I'm willing to negotiate." 

"Have I ever told you that you're a little shit?" 

"And yet you love me anyways," Tim said, sighing jokingly.

"You bet I do." Jason's tone was soft and sweet, and he pulled Tim into his side a little tighter.

Taking the initiative, Tim pulled him into a gentle kiss and prodded his side to nudge him towards the door. "C'mon, you sap, let's get home. I want to clean up."

"I'm going, I'm going! No need to jab me with those claws there, babybird." 

"Like we'd ever leave if I didn't." He wormed his way back under Jason's arm, and they were halfway to the car when he spoke up again. "I love you too, you know?"

Jason pressed a kiss against his head. "I know, babybird," he whispered. 

And if Tim glowed the entire way home? Well. It's not like anyone else could prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Rejected titles for this fic include: 
> 
> Braising the Brisket, Frosting Muffins, and Baking Buns.


End file.
